i'll go wherever you will go
by tanita-gnd
Summary: chap 7 : une temari... bien changée .l'apparition d'un couple YAOI yataaaaaa et pis vala...
1. Default Chapter

bonjours à tous et à toutes !!!!! (phrase d'entrée qui tue)

bon ben comme je viens de lire une fic ou kankuro dit qu'il préfère sakura (n'est-ce pas ;) ) ça m'a fait penser à cette songfic, donc je vous l'inflige (muahahahahahahahah...keuf keuf) hum... enfin, c'est pas un élément déterminant, vu que c'est quand même du sakusasu (enfin, à sens unique...)

menfin vala, une petite songifc sur une chanson de "the calling" que j'aime beaucoup...

_-----------------------------------------------_

_So_ _lately, I've been wonderin'   
Who will be there to take my place   
When I'm gone, you'll need love   
To light the shadows on your face_

Je sais bien que je ne suis pas la seule à prétendre éclairer tes jours, mais au fond, je suis celle que tu as le plus vue... celle avec qui tu passais du temps tout les jours. Pas par choix, certes, mais tout de même. Quoi qu'on veuille, quoi qu'on pense, il y a des liens qui se créent... petit à petit... et maintenant je vais partir. C'est mon destin. Je me suis demandé longtemps si c'était une bonne chose d'accepter de partir habiter à suna no kuni. J'en ai beaucoup parlé, à beaucoup de monde.

_If a great wave should fall   
It would fall upon us all   
And between the sand and stone   
Could you make it on your own_

Il y a peu de temps, je te répétais tout les jours, trop souvent même, que si jamais quelque chose t'arrivais, je serais là. A tes côtés pour assumer les coups. Avec toi pour faire face à tout. Je sais que tu es fort, et que tu y arrivera sans moi, mais je pense qu'au fond c'est toujours plus facile quand quelqu'un est avec toi. On a moins peur quand on a peur à deux...pourra-tu vraiment tout affronter seul ?

_****_

_****_

If I could, then I would   
I'll go wherever you will go   
Way up high or down low   
I'll go wherever you will go

If I could, then I wouldI'll go wherever you will goWay up high or down lowI'll go wherever you will go 

Si je pouvais... si seulement on m'avait laissé le choix... tu pense bien que je serais restée... mais l'hokage me l'a dit clairement « sakura, tu dois partir à suna no kuni épouser le fils du kazekage. Il t'a choisie parmi toutes les jeunes filles de konoha pour symboliser l'union des deux villages à travers votre marriage. » et je dois partir... comme si j'avais envie d'épouser kankuro... n'importe quoi. Il est moche, arrogant, prétentieux et lâche. Même pas capable de se battre seul, sans sa marionnette. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Maintenant je le déteste. C'est lui qui m'éloigne de toi.

And maybe, I'll find out   
The way to make it back someday   
To watch you, to guide you   
Through the darkest of your days

Je vais chercher... tous les jours... chaque heure, chaque seconde, je chercherai un moyen de te revoir, de te retrouver. Chaque occasion de revenir ici sera la bonne. Chaque examen moyenne classe. Chaque visite diplomatique. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour revoir ton visage, entendre ta voix...être de nouveau à tes côtés et t'épauler de mon mieux face à ta vie... tenter comme avant de dissiper ton désir de vengeance, mettre un peu de lumière, de couleur, dans tes sombres pensées.

_If a great wave should fall   
It would fall upon us all   
Well I hope there's someone out there   
Who can bring me back to you_

J'espère que là-bas il y aura quelqu'un à qui je pourrais parler. Quelqu'un qui m'aidera, qui me ramènera au seul endroit où je veux être. Avec toi. Peut-être temari ? elle n'avait pas l'air si méchante que ça. Sûre d'elle, certes. Mais elle était si forte... peut-être qu'elle voudra bien m'entraîner un peu. Que je puisse te montrer ce que je sais faire quand on se reverra. Parce qu'on se reverra. C'est obligatoire. J'y arriverai. Même loin de toi j'y arriverai, à te détourner de ta vengeance. Je te montrerai qu'il vaut mieux aimer les gens qui nous entoure que haïr ceux qu'on ne voit jamais.

_Runaway with my heart   
Runaway with my hope   
Runaway with my love_

Et voilà que je pars. Je pars avec tout ce que j'ai. Mes affaires et le reste. Tout l'amour que contient mon cœur, les images de toi que j'ai dans la tête. Et l'espoir fou de te revoir vite. Ou simplement de te revoir. Avant que tu ne m'oublies. Et je fuis. Je fuis ce village qui se moque de mon départ. Je fuis vers un autre village, pire il me semble. J'ai pensé à vraiment m'enfuir, pour de bon. Mais je n'ai nulle part où aller. Alors je préfère partir vers ce lieu qui m'offrira peut-être la chance de te retrouver un jour.

I know now, just quite how   
My life and love might still go on   
In your heart and your mind   
I'll stay with you for all of time

Mais j'ai confiance. Je sais que tu ne m'oubliera pas. J'espère au moins... tu me l'as dit un jour « t'es lourde, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on t'aime ». j'aurai jamais cru que ces mots sortiraient de ta bouche. Alors forcément maintenant j'y crois. Je serai toujours à konoha, ce village sera toujours le mien. Toi, naruto, kakashi, ino... tous... tous vous continuerez de faire vivre mon image là-bas. J'ai confiance en vous. Et le plus important, c'est que toi tu penses à moi. Je resterai ainsi toujours à tes côtés. Dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit... avec toi.

_If I could, then I would__   
I'll go wherever you will go   
Way up high or down low   
I'll go wherever you will go_

Si seulement je pouvais... je ne pensais pas les gens capables de ça. « tu es la paix. C'est grâce à toi. » tu parles... je veux rester avec toi ! être à tes côtés, tout le temps. Il y a des hauts et des bas, je veux t'aider à avancer. Si on me laissait le choix...tu le sais. Si je pouvais, j'irai là où tu déciderais d'aller. Au cœur du danger. A la limite de la vie. Partout. Avec toi.

_If I could turn back time   
I'll go wherever you will go   
If I could make you mine   
I'll go wherever you will go_

Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, changer le passé. Je ferais tout pour que kankuro me déteste. Qu'il me laisse là où je suis. Si je pouvais, je changerais mon comportement pour que ça soit toi qui m'ai demandé de devenir ta femme. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Alors je pars, puisque c'est ainsi. Au fond de mon sac, tout au fond, bien cachée, à l'abris de tout les regards, j'ai une photo. Ta photo. La seule chose à laquelle je pourrai dire « je t'aime ».

-------

et vala !


	2. nouvelle vie et lettre d'adieu

je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais j'ai décidé de développer un chtit peu cette fic... si ça donne vraiment pas, j'arrêterai. mais  pour le moment, vous verrez ce que ça donne ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Réponse aux reviews :** (ça me fait tout bizzare de faire ça)

calliope la muse : ben voui, j'aime bien écrire des fics tristes... les gays c'est plus rares (remarquez ce subtil jeu de mot... j'ai pas pu m'empêcher) mais ça arrive quand même ! menfin, maintenant, je vais tenter d'expliquer pourquoi elle doit épouser "cet abruti de kankuro" (que je ne supporte pas non plus d'ailleurs). et les autres one-shot arrivent ;)

sakura 007 : merci ! et pour le sasusaku réciproque... beurk . mais bon, j'en écrirais peut-être un jour....

sae : merci à toi aussi et là voici ta suite ;) c'est à cause de toi que je l'ai écrite, c'était pas dans mes intentions de départ.

shikapepps : ben heu... merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii .

---------------------------------------  -----------------------------------

« mademoiselle, on est arrivé, vous pouvez descendre »

hein ? arrivé ? descendre ? je suis où là ? je me réveille tout juste et... à oui. C'est vrai. Je me souviens maintenant... ces paysages, cette chaleur. Nous sommes à suna... le marchand qui m'a accompagnée jusqu'ici me sourit. Il a l'air très gentil, mais, étant donné que j'ai dormi et pleuré pendant quasiment tout le voyage, je n'en sais pas plus... ceci dit, maintenant que je suis ici, il faut que j'y aille... il faut que je sorte de cette charrette, que je marche seule avec mes bagages, sous ce soleil écrasant, jusqu'à arriver au bureau du kazekage. A ma nouvelle vie...

« -ça ira jeune fille ? vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

-merci bien monsieur, mais ça ira. Je vais me débrouiller seule..

-bien, c'est vous qui voyez. Bonne chance...

-vous aussi ! et encore merci pour le trajet. Au revoir.

-au revoir... »

et voilà. Elle s'éloigne doucement, calme et courbée. Elle marche vers un nouveau monde. Je ne suis qu'un petit commerçant, et quand on m'a demandé si je voulais bien conduire une jeune fille jusqu'à suna no kuni, j'ai bien évidemment accepté... on m'a expliqué ensuite qu'elle était destinée à épouser le fils du kazekage pour matérialiser l'union de konoha et suna. Pauvre gamine. Je n'ai pas discuté avec elle pendant le trajet, mais je suis quand même capable de me rentre compte que quelqu'un va mal. J'ai entendu des sanglots étouffés, puis la respiration calme d'un sommeil réparateur... vite devenu agité. C'est vraiment triste ce qui lui arrive. Elle est toute mignonne du haut de ses 16 ans. Elle devait avoir beaucoup d'amis à konoha, et voilà qu'elle a quitté ce village. Définitivement. Adieu famille, camarades, amis, sensei, maison, paysage familier... elle a bien du courage. Ou alors peut-être qu'on ne lui a pas laissé le choix ? c'est bien triste une vie de kunoichi. Et en plus, c'est dangereux... j'aurai du insister pour l'accompagner ? non, sans doute pas... il vaut mieux qu'elle se prépare directement à affronter le changement. J'espère juste qu'ils seront gentils avec elle ici. Elle le mérite je pense...

et sur ces pensées, le marchand se dirigea vers la place du marché, histoire de reprendre ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, sakura, tremblante, avançait dans le village, un énorme sac dans chaque main, en se maudissant d'avoir amené autant de bagages. Elle cherchait un passant quelconque, à qui elle pourrait demander son chemin. Elle se sentait tellement perdue ici... et personne pour l'accueillir.

Finalement, elle se décida à entrer dans une boutique d'armes, histoire de se renseigner sur la position du bureau du kazekage. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec un visage qui lui parut familier au premier abord. De long cheveux noirs, lisses, attachés en une queue de cheval souple. Un visage fin, nettement dessiné, avec certains traits déjà durs de l'âge adulte. Un nombre assez important d'égratignures... bien sûr que non, ça n'était pas neji hyuga. Les pupilles vert émeraude, la peau bronzée... cela ne collait pas du tout. Après tout, c'était bien normal que, venant tout juste de quitter son village, elle cherche à se raccrocher à des éléments connus. Le jeune garçon, qui devait avoir 18 ans s'avança vers elle, lui demandant si elle cherchait quelque chose en particulier. D'une voix faible, elle répondit qu'elle voudrait bien savoir où elle pourrait voir le seigneur kazekage. Le garçon en face d'elle regarda son bandeau, puis fronça les sourcils.

« -je comprend maintenant... vous êtes la fille de konoha... c'est bien ça ?

-heu... oui. Comment savez-vous ... ?

-tout le monde ici ne parle que de ça voyons. On n'a jamais vu kankuro s'intéresser aux filles alors forcément, quand il choisit une épouse... et d'un autre village qui plus est...

-...

-excusez-moi. Je me comporte comme un idiot. Je me présente : kitai. Et je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec le sort qu'on vous impose... nul ne devrait être obligé de quitter brutalement son village, pour quelques raisons que ça soit. »

sakura étouffa un petit rire en voyant l'enthousiasme du jeune homme.

« -enchantée kitai. Je m'appelle sakura, haruno sakura. Enfin, pour le moment... »

le garçon lui sourit, et comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle s'attarde, lui expliqua le chemin pour rejoindre le bureau du kazekage, pas très éloigné de la boutique...

« - les enfants du kazekage viennent fréquemment chercher leurs armes ici, il y a donc de fortes chances pour qu'on se revoit dans pas très très longtemps sakura. Ça me ferait très plaisir.

-moi aussi Kitai, ça n'a l'air de rien, mais ça fait chaud au coeur d'être bien accueillie dans un endroit qu'on ne connaît pas. Et encore merci pour les indications ! »

sur ces mots sakura quitta la boutique, jetant un regard rapide à l'enseigne : « sin'shuriken ». elle suivit ensuite les indications du garçon et, après quelques minutes de marche, se retrouva devant un grand bâtiment couleur sable, donc chaque angle semblait arrondi, poli, par le temps. Sur ce bâtiment, en énorme caractère noir, le kanji du vent. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses réprima les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux lorsque l'image du bâtiment de l'hokage se superposa à celle qu'elle avait face à elle... elle prit une grande inspiration, et s'avança vers la porte.

Les gardes, en la voyant arriver s'écartèrent pour la laisser rentrer. A peine le seuil passé, elle fut accostée par un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec les seuls mots :

« bonjour mademoiselle Haruno. J'ai pour ordre de vous conduire dans le bureau du seigneur kazekage. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait ».

elle ne répondit pas et, en silence, la gorge nouée, marcha derrière cet inconnu. Ses pas ne s'arrêtèrent, au bout d'un nombre incalculable de couloirs, qu'une fois arrivé devant une lourde porte en chêne. Foncée, presque agressive à côté des murs pâles. Le garde frappa quatre légers coups à la porte, et une voix enjouée lui répondit « entrez, je vous attendais »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« -naruto ! cours pas comme ça, t'es lourd !

-rholala, c'est bon mister perfection... j'y peux rien moi si on est à la bourre comme ça !

-qui a tenu à finir son douzième bol de ramen avant de partir ?

-c'est bon, j'ai compris... mais dépêche ! sakura nous a donné rendez-vous devant la stèle il y a dix minutes déjà...

-... »

sasuke accéléra pour revenir à la hauteur de son camarade, bien décidé à ne pas trop énerver sakura. Cependant, arrivé devant la pierre, il buta dans naruto, qui s'était arrêté net pile devant lui. il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une remarque bien sentie, puis il remarqua à son tour la présence de visage familiers. Les équipes de gai, asuma, kurenai étaient présentes, sensei compris, et même kakashi était là... moins en retard qu'eux.

« -mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? et avec ces têtes d'enterrement ? »

remarque pertinente et pour une fois pas du tout déphasée de notre cher blondinet... en effet, le point commun aux 13 visages qui faisaient face à naruto et sasuke, c'étaient des yeux plus ou moins gonflés, des lèvres tremblantes, des regards vides perdus au loin, et une impression de surprise plus que décevante... déprimante. Seuls les sensei semblaient résignés, comme si rien ne les avait surpris. Un temps de lourd silence précéda la réponse de kakashi, qui consistait en un morceau de papier qu'il tendit à ses deux élèves. Naruto le prit, avec un regard interrogateur, et commença à lire, sasuke suivant par dessus son épaule. Au fur et à mesure, les mains tenant la lettre se mirent à trembler, et lorsque naruto releva la tête, son visage surprit tout le monde. Pas la moindre trace de larme dans ses yeux. Simplement des pupilles verticales, empreintes de haine et de colère.

« -tsunadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! »

les autres baissèrent la tête en silence, les élèves affligés, les professeurs impuissants. Sasuke intériorisait comme d'habitude ce qu'il ressentait, mais on devinait tout de même aisément qu'il était de l'avis de son camarade. Il le regarda d'ailleurs, et d'un mouvement de tête l'invita à le suivre. Naruto émis une sorte de grognement et emboîta immédiatement le pas du brun.

« -les enfants, vous allez où ?

-à votre avis kakashi sensei... »

sans se concerter, tout les adolescents se mirent à suivre les deux coéquipiers de sakura vers le bureau de l'hokage. Après avoir échangé un regard, les professeurs décidèrent de les suivre, histoire de limiter les dégâts. La troupe avança en silence, d'un pas décidé et lourd, et naruto frappa énergiquement à la porte de Tsunade. Aucune réponse. Il frappa de plus belle puis, lorsque son poing eu traversé la plaque de bois, il se décida à entrer sans attendre plus longtemps d'invitation. La porte claqua contre le mur en s'ouvrant et c'est seulement à ce bruit que la godaime releva la tête de son bureau, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

« -ha tiens... naruto... quel bon vent vous amène ?

-arrête tes conneries la vieille, tu sais très bien pourquoi on est là ! ça te prend souvent des décisions aussi débiles ? sans rien nous demander à nous ? t'es complètement barge ! complètement sénile ! faut te virer de ce poste ! même le pervers se démerderait mieux que toi ! une femme incapable d'assumer son âge et sa vraie apparence ne devrait pas se voir confier le sort d'un village entier ! tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? on va plus la revoir ! du jour au lendemain ! on lui a même pas dit au revoir ! je te déteste ! je te hais ! je te le ferai payer ! je te.... mgfffffgnnnnnnn »

n'arrivant même pas à mordre la main que son sensei avait plaquée sur sa bouche, naruto dut se résigner à se taire et à écouter ce qu'on lui apporterai comme information. Cependant, à aucun moment, il ne cessa de fixer la femme qui lui faisait face, de lui rapporter dans son regard toute sa haine, sa rancœur, et combien elle l'avait déçu. Cependant, l'hokage restait silencieuse. La réaction de naruto semblait lui faire du mal, et elle n'osait plus prendre la parole ni même relever la tête. Sasuke, ne supportant plus ce silence trop pénible à entendre, jeta la feuille qu'il avait récupérée sur le bureau. Sans même esquisser un mouvement, Tsunade la parcourue des yeux. C'était l'écriture de sakura.

_Bonjour à tous... je vous ai demandé à chacun, séparément, de vous réunir dans ce même lieu, à cette même heure. Et moi je ne suis pas là. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'y a dans cette situation aucun hasard. C'est simplement que j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Ou plutôt à vous faire lire, car quand vous lirez ceci, je serai déjà bien loin, sans doute arrivée et peut-être même installée dans ce qui sera ma nouvelle maison._

_Oui. Car je suis partie. Je ne suis plus à ce jour une kunoichi de konoha. On m'a autorisée à garder mon bandeau, mais il ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, et celui de suna prendra alors sa place dans mes cheveux. Vous avez bien compris je pense. Je suis partie, sur ordre de l'administration la plus haute du village, habiter à suna no kuni._

_Mais vous pensez bien que je n'ai pas quitté le village sans raison, juste pour le plaisir. En réalité, je suis là-bas pour me marier. Je crois que j'ai suffisamment montré de quel garçon j'étais amoureuse pour que vous vous posiez des questions sur ce que vous venez de lire. Et pourtant, ce n'est rien d'autre que la vérité. Seulement, c'est bien loin d'être mon choix..._

_On pourrait appeler ça un « mariage administratif ». pour être claire et aller droit au but, je vais à suna pour épouser le fils aîné du kazekage qui, lorsqu'on lui a demandé de choisir une fille de konoha pour devenir son épouse, a prononcé mon nom...en clair, je vais servir de jouet pour permettre au village de consolider les relations diplomatiques avec suna qui ont prit un sacré coup avec l'histoire d'orochimaru..._

_J'ai protesté tout ce que j'ai pu, mais après tout, on pourrait considérer ça comme une mission...et le devoir d'un shinobi n'est-il pas d'exécuter au mieux possible les missions qu'on lui confie ? c'est pourquoi j'ai finit par accepter, par me dire que je devais penser pour le bien du village plutôt que pour le mien, les échelles sont tellement différentes que la question ne se pose pas ..._

_Vous n'avez aucune idée du point auquel vous allez me manquer, mais sachez que je ferai tout mon possible pour revenir ici, à la moindre occasion. Pour vous revoir. Pour le revoir. Alors si je vous manque un peu, dites vous que vous devez profiter de votre présence à tous tant que vous le pouvez, moi je sais que je ne le pourrai plus, et rien que de l'écrire les larmes me montent aux yeux._

_C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas m'étendre ici. Ça ne mènerait pas à grand chose. Sachez simplement que vous allez me manquer et passez le bonjour à notre cher hokage de ma part. j'ai longtemps parlé avec elle avant de partir, et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pris cette décision._

_Ce n'est qu'un au revoir._

_Affectueusement._

_Sakura _

Tsunade se redressa sur sa chaise. Le regard clair, elle fixa les uns après les autres les membres de l'assemblée lui faisant face et, finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur naruto. La main de kakashi toujours sur sa bouche l'empêchait de parler, mais dans ses yeux embués, le ressentiment était on ne peut plus visible. Après un soupir, l'hokage se décida enfin à prendre la parole...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

et vala !!! alors ? reviews pour me dire si je continue ou pas. (et au passage, si quelqu'un pouvait m'explicationner comment on modifie le contenu d'un chapitre...)


	3. révélation et changement

bon ben apparamment, la suite est demandée ;) pour la peine, je l'ai écrite. :D c'est pas évident n'empêche, à la base, j'avais pas pensé à une suite...

sinon, ce chap est très très zarb... en fait, la plus grande partie du discours de tsunade a été écrit en A.I. de math... remerciez donc mon cher professeurs pour ses cours si passionants... sans commentaire ! sinon toujours pas de couples... ça viendra, ça viendra.... j'ai quelques petites idées...

**réponses aux reviews :**

call' : je sais pas s'ils vont encore vouloir aller à suna... sûrement qu'ils auront à réfléchir un peu avant ;) sinon pour le kitai/saku, simplement impossible. j'ai dis que j'avais quelques idées...

marionnette, arashi, dark lee, sae, petit raziel : merciiiiiiiiiiii et la voilà votre suite ;)

allez, on est parti !

----------------------------------

« écoutez moi bien les enfants. Vos professeurs savent déjà très bien ce que je vais vous expliquer. C'est une forme de règle, un fait irréfutable qui régit le monde des shinobis. C'est une étape à laquelle chacun un jour se trouve confronté, et nombreux sont ceux qui changent de voie lorsque ce moment arrive.

Vous avez tous seize ou dix-sept ans, vous être en mesure de comprendre, je pense. Dans notre société, les ninjas sont la pièce maîtresse. Mais à quoi servent-ils donc ? vous allez me dire « à rendre service à la population ». vous êtes jeunes, vous êtes pleins de rêves, de doux utopistes. Je vous envie. Mais à ce jour, il semble que ça soit à moi de briser ces idéaux.

Les ninjas sont là pour assurer une sorte de service de nettoyage. Sans distinction de bien ou de mal. Si votre mission consiste à tuer quelqu'un, vous ne devrez vous poser la question « qui est-ce ? » que pour optimiser vos chances de réussite. _En quelque situation que ce soit, un ninja ne doit jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions. L'accomplissement de la mission passe avant tout. Le ninja n'a pas le droit de verser des larmes_. Règle 25 du code des ninjas. Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

Vous avez été, dans la mesure du possible, formatés pour devenir des machines aveugles agissant selon certaines règles, pour un maître quelconque, sans même penser à discuter ses ordres. Et moi qui vous parle aujourd'hui, on m'a dit les mêmes phrases, appris les mêmes valeurs, enseigné les mêmes principes. Et c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas devenir hokage.

Vos visages sont figés, on vous entend à peine respirer. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le portrait que je viens de dresser est bien pire que la réalité. C'était simplement pour réduire l'onde de choc, je vous ménage. Inutile de paniquer. Vous êtes humains avant d'être shinobis, et nul ne modifiera votre façon d'être et de penser si vous en prenez un tant soit peu conscience...

Toujours est-il qu'avec l'absence de Sakura, vous subissez le contre-coup d'une règle réellement importante dans le monde qui est le notre. Le résultat final concernant plusieurs personnes prime sur l'effet produit sur l'individu seul, quel qu'il soit.

Je m'explique. Une mission c'est une demande qui a été faite au village. Oublions pour commencer les missions de types C et D, dont l'impact est limité. Les autres missions ont généralement un but dont la réalisation ou non produit un effet large, concernant un nombre de personnes quelques fois moindre à court terme, mais atteignant la population d'un village ou même d'un pays à long terme.

Lorsqu'un shinobi se retrouve face à une mission de ce genre, il sait qu'il va devoir affronter certains dangers. Mais il doit aussi savoir que sa réussite importe plus que sa vie. Ce genre de notion constitue un panel important au moment du passage de grades. Si elles ne sont pas acceptées, le grade sera rarement passé.

Ainsi, au moment de la répartition des missions, celles ayant une plus grande importance du point de vue de l'impact seront confiées à ceux capables de mettre leur intérêt de côté au profit de la réussite. Shikamaru, tu me regarde avec l'air surpris... c'est vrai que toi, tu as eu ton examen justement parce que tu avais su abandonner avant d'y laisser ce qui aurait pu être ta vie dans d'autres circonstances. Mais le grade de moyenne classe est encore en dessous de ceux dont je vous parle...

Toujours est-il que, comme dans une fourmilière, les shinobis sont là pour assurer la survie de l'ensemble avant de penser à la leur. Cette loi de fonctionnement est appliquée tacitement dans tout les villages, et je ne suis même pas sûre que quelqu'un avant moi l'ai ainsi exprimée... mais il faut un début à tout. Et il me paraît tout à fait normal que vous compreniez pourquoi votre amie vous a été enlevée, et je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens de vous le dire.

Ne croyiez pas que je cautionne cette règle que je viens de vous expliquer. Loin de là. En fait, elle me révulse plus qu'autre chose. Mais qu'y pouvons nous ? moi-même, en tant qu'hokage, j'en ai déjà parlé aux autres kage, et pourtant, même si nous sommes quasiment tous d'accord sur le fait que ce système est stupide dans certains cas, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Ça serait s'ouvrir à de trop nombreuses menaces et perdre beaucoup d'une force qu'on utilise chaque jour sans s'en rendre compte.

Je vois que vous ne vous attendiez pas vraiment à cela. Je comprend, c'est tout à fait normal. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas vous dire tout cela non plus. mais ce n'est pas plus mal que vous le sachiez une bonne fois pour toutes. Cependant, je pense aussi que vous attendez encore une autre forme de réponse à vos questions. Une réponse concrète. Sans doute vous vous dites « c'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça nous rendra pas sakura ! » . je vais vous la donner votre réponse...

En fait, le choix qu'on m'a propos é était très simple. L'alliance entre suna et konoha après le coup d'orochimaru était plus que précaire. Le choix qui m'a été offert, c'était laisser sakura se marier avec kankuro ou bien me lancer dans une guerre. Il y a eu de longues discussions avec tout le clan haruno, sakura y compris, et finalement, elle a donné son accord d'elle même, comprenant bien les enjeux... je suis contre les mariages forcés, mais celui-ci semblait stratégique pour les positions des deux villages...

Voilà, vous avez maintenant entre les mains les mêmes éléments que moi. Je ne saurais vous en dire plus. pourquoi sakura ne vous a-t-elle rien dit ? pourquoi a-t-elle laissé cette lettre adressée à tous ? elle a fait ses choix elle même et vous les comprenez aussi bien que moi. Voilà. »

Tsunade s'appuya sur son dossier, l'ai las. Les onze jeunes lui faisant face semblaient encore plus abasourdis, un semblant de résignation triste sur le visage. Au milieu de tous, seul naruto arborait une expression différente. La main de kakashi ne l'empêchait plus de parler et il avait la tête baissée, silencieux. Mais lorsqu'il la releva, il avait ce sourire qu'on lui reconnaissait bien. Un sourire plein de satisfaction, de motivation et qui ne laissait aucune marge à d'autres sentiments. Un sourire de vainqueur. Il fixa tsunade avec des yeux rieurs, et déclara simplement « je tiendrai ma promesse, je dois suivre mon nindo. Et si pour cela je doit aller à l'encore de l'ordre établi, et bien je le ferai. ».

Sasuke regarda son camarade avec un air décidé et, se plaçant à ses côtés poursuivit en disant « un homme n'a que lui même pour maître, le reste il en change avec le temps et la volonté ». les visages des autres peu à peu s'illuminèrent tandis que les sensei semblaient à leur tout surpris. Lee sa rapprocha de naruto et sasuke, ajoutant « on n'est ici que pour réaliser nos rêves, le moyen de le faire ne dépend que de nous ». shikamaru, en s'approchant compléta « tout n'est qu'une question de volonté ». kiba rejoignit le groupe qui se formait peu à peu « l'union fait la force, chacun choisit ses compagnons ».

Hinata, tremblante murmura timidement « en avançant par étapes on arrive souvent au bout du chemin ». son cousin, un sourire aux lèvres posa sa main sur son épaule « protéger les autres, c'est protéger ceux qui t'aiderons peut-être un jour. ». shino leva le nez de son manteau pour répliquer avec fierté « parler c'est bien beau, mais quelques fois il faut agir ». tenten acquiesça à son tour « l'esprit d'équipe, quand on a trouvé des gens en qui on peut vraiment avoir confiance, ça vaut tout les ordres pré-établis. ». choji grommela, la bouche à moitié pleine « le pain n'est bon que partagé avec ses amis ». ino finalement, articula faiblement « la vraie amitié, celle qui traverse toutes les épreuves, ne se plie à aucun règlement ».

Le groupe des onze jeunes était rassemblé au centre de la pièce, autour de naruto. Ils jetèrent un regard à leur professeurs, puis sortirent d'un seul mouvement du bureau. Attendant un petit peu qu'ils se soient éloignés, tsunade sourit à kakashi, gai, asuma et kurenai. « décidément, naruto à un effet étonnamment positif et moteur sur ses camarades... ». les autres hochèrent la tête. Celui-là avait une volonté d'acier, et jamais aucune règle pré-établie ne le détournerait de son but.

---------------------- ------------------ ----------------------

sakura entra dans le bureau pour se retrouver face à un homme d'à peine une trentaine d'années. Le petit frère de l'ancien kazekage, oncle de kankuro, temari et gaara. L'homme l'ayant accompagnée jusque ici la laissa seule dans la pièce avec le kage. Celui-ci lui indiqua une chaise d'un signe de tête. Il avait les cheveux lisses, clairs, lui arrivant à mi-dos, attachés en une demi queue placée haute sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient marrons, sa peau tannée. Il portait l'habituelle tenue des kage, teintée de bleu comme toujours pour suna. Autour de son cou une fine chaîne dorée, avec un pendentif représentant le kanji de l'espoir. Une fois sakura installée face à lui, il prit la parole :

« - bonjour mademoiselle ! je me présente, kwansu, le nouveau kazekage, enfin, ça fait trois ans déjà. Je suis devenu par la même occasion le tuteur de kankuro, temari et gaara. Je te souhaite la bienvenue ici ! j'imagine bien que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de vivre une telle situation... j'en suis désolé.

- ce n'est rien kazekage-sama. Maintenant que je suis là j'y suis. Je ne peux que vous remercier de votre accueil et espérer que tout se passera avec autant de facilité plus tard.

- appelle moi kwansu je te prie. C'est presque comme si je faisais partie de ta famille, évitons d'emblée les formalités stupides ! j'aurai bien voulu que tu vois kankuro dès cet après-midi, mais il est en mission actuellement, il devrait revenir d'ici la fin de la semaine. Temari, elle, rentrera ce soir. Heureusement, gaara quitte très rarement le village, il est donc là pour s'occuper de toi et t'aider pour cette première journée à suna. Il s'occupera de te faire visiter le village, je crois que personne ne le connaît mieux que lui, et il te montrera ta nouvelle maison... tu es d'accord ?

- bien sûr ! aucun problème ! au contraire, ça m'aidera sans doute de revoir quelqu'un que je connais, même très peu, pour m'aider à m'acclimater. »

au fond d'elle même, sakura se disait qu'elle allait passer une fin de journée bien difficile... après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu gaara, il avait essayé de la tuer. D'accord, il avait beaucoup changé depuis, par exemple il avait sauvé la vie à lee, mais ça n'en restait pas moins gaara... un garçon étrange, silencieux, plein de mystère et, pour tout dire, effrayant... mais c'était tout de même beaucoup mieux que d'être seule, et il ne fallait pas partir avec un à-priori négatif dès la première heure... ça ne faciliterai sûrement pas les choses. Bref, autant se satisfaire d'une présence connu dans un univers qui ne l'était pas...

pendant que la jeune fille se perdait dans ses pensées, une main timide frappa à la porte, la sortant de sa torpeur. Le kazekage demanda à l'arrivant d'entrer, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne que sakura faillit bien ne pas reconnaître... des cheveux bruns rouges lui tombant sur les épaules, un sourire agréable aux lèvres. Il était grand, facilement dans les un mètre quatre-vingt pour ses tout juste seize ans et portait des habits harmonieux. Un pantacourt noir avec deux bandes rouges sur le côté de chaque jambe, une côte de maille ninja, et une veste brun pâle, descendant à mi-cuisses, ouverte sur sa poitrine. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces yeux vert pâle toujours cernés de noir et ce kanji sur le front, elle ne l'aurait même pas reconnu... comprenant bien le trouble de la jeune fille, le garçon lui tendit la main :

« - alors sakura, tu as perdu ta langue ?

- gaara...

- ben oui, c'est moi... j'ai changé, je sais... mais pourtant, c'est bien moi !

- contente de te revoir .

- moi aussi. Ça fait plaisir un peu de changement ici ! quand on reste dans le village tout le temps, on fini par s'ennuyer à un point... enfin bref, tu viens, je vais te montrer la maison, que tu puisses poser tes bagages.

- d'accord, on est partis ! »

gaara sourit à sa camarade, ramassa ses deux valises, puis adressa un salut de la tête à kwansu. Sakura le suivit, après avoir remercié à nouveaux le kazekage pour son accueil. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce garçon en face d'elle était bien gaara... il était vraiment méconnaissable... son look n'était plus du tout le même, il parlait, et encore plus impressionnant, il souriait... pas un sourire sadique, un vrai sourire, franc et amical. Décidément, les garçons étaient incompréhensibles ! mais bon, elle était heureuse d'avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un d'apparence aussi sympathique.

--------------- -------------- -------------- ------------

et vala... alors, gomen pour les fautes, j'ai pas encore eu le courage de corriger... et gomen aussi pour le relook de gaara... c'est un perso que je respecte trop pour l'utiliser tel quel... alors je fais mumuse ;) gomen aussi parce que c'est un chti peu court...

reviews ?


	4. que faire ?

comme je le disais, je suis partie là! du coup, j'ai écrit le chap 4 d'un trait cet aprèm. le seul problème c'est que j'invente au fur et à mesure, donc je sens que ça va donner un truc très très zarb... mais bon, qui vivra verra :D

dans ce chap, de légers spoilers (mais en fait, je crois que j'en fait tout le temps sans m'en rendre compte, c'est po graveuuu), et surtout l'explication de pourquoi gaara est comme ça (mais vu que je savais pas moi-même, ça donne un truc bizzare...)

**réponses aux reviews :**

call' : merci ! pour les expressions, en toute franchise, ben... c'est venu tout seul, comme le reste :D mais bon, en fait, j'ai du adapter un peu aux persos quand même et du coup j'ai pas pu mettre toutes mes idées, mais je trouverai un moyen !!!! et puis il est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès beau gaara comme ça ! si j'y arrive, je le dessinerai... (attention, mission impossible ... :s ) mais il ne finira pas avec sakura, impossible ! mon beau, mon charismatique gaara (à qui j'ai oté tout charisme, shame on me...) mon puissant gaara avec... sakura.. nan, vraiment pas nan.

dark lee : mais c'est super les longues reviews, faut pas s'excuser ;) bien au contraire ! sinon gaara... ben en fait, c'est son côté psychopate charismatique que je préfère chez lui aussi. mon petit bishonen préféré dans tout les manga que j'ai pu lire... mais je l'aime trop pour oser l'abîmer, alors je me débrouille pour que ça soit pas vraiment lui, j'ai la conscience tranquille comme ça :D

sae : la suita es aqui ;) et je suis sûre que ça lui irait bien le sourire à gaara...

arashi : merciiiii ! le nouveaux style de gaara, c'est vrai que ça doit etre zouli ;) et en effet, sakura a du être sacrément surprise... je la plaint, j'aurai crisé moi si quelqu'un avait touché à gaara.

---------------------------

« -hé ben ! elle est immense cette maison !!!!

-tu penses à ce point là ?

-ben oui... il y a cinq étages, une quinzaine de chambres, six salles de bain, des salons, une bibliothèque, deux salles d'entraînement... et je suis sûre que je n'en ai pas vu la moitié encore !

-hum.. c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup... quand on vit dedans depuis toujours, on ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte... enfin bref, je t'amène à ta chambre, histoire de poser tes valises. Je crois qu'elles pèsent encore plus lourd qu'elles en ont l'air, c'est pour dire !

-ben oui... je ne pouvais rien oublier là... »

un silence gêné s'établi entre les deux adolescents. Sakura en profita pour regarder encore un peu ces couloirs qui l'intriguaient. Les murs étaient clairs, et les tapisseries les faisaient paraître en sable... il y avait un nombre incalculable de photo et portraits aux murs, des visages qui, si sa mémoire était bonne, avaient été ceux des anciens kazekage. Ils étaient maintenant arrivés dans une sorte d'aile, partie un peu à l'écart de la grande maison. Sur les murs, les photos étaient plus rares, mais les visages lui semblaient familiers. Cependant, ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certains temps qu'elle les reconnus. En fait, plus on s'enfonçait dans les couloirs, plus les photos étaient récentes. Elle se rendit alors compte que ces trois enfants étaient simplement temari, gaara et kankuro.

Puis gaara s'arrêta dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte en face de lui, et invita sakura à le suivre à l'intérieur. Une pièce spacieuse, avec, en son centre, un grand lit aux couvertures bleu pâle décorées de motifs rouge mais discrets. Les murs étaient d'un blanc pur mais pas trop agressif car parsemé de petits nuages bleu et violet très discrets. Contre le mur de droite, une coiffeuse de bois sombre, avec un grand miroir. Juste à côté, une grande fenêtre, captant agréablement les rayons du soleil, mais qui, apparemment, pouvait être fermée par de gros rideaux de velours rouge. La partie gauche de la pièce était coupée par un paravent, dont dépassait le sommet d'une armoire. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette violet pâle et des coussins et des poufs étaient posés dans un coin. Sakura ne put retenir un petit cri.

« - ça ne te plait pas ? j'avais bien dit à kwansu que ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce dont tu avais l'habitude...

-non non ! au contraire ! enfin, c'est vrai que ça change, mais c'est beau ! ça respire la douceur, le calme. C'est apaisant...

-content que ça te plaise. Temari a aidé à choisir les meubles et les couleurs... je dois bien dire que mon frère et moi, on n'y comprend pas grand chose...

-hé bien alors ta sœur a de très bons goûts ! il faudra que je pense à la remercier.

-tu en aura l'occasion ce soir, elle devrait arriver vers neuf heures. En attendant, si tu veux, tu peux t'installer et aller prendre une bonne douche, avant que je t'amène visiter le village. Ça te va comme programme ?

-oui. C'est impeccable... où on trouve la salle de bain ici ?

-je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Viens »

il sorti de la chambre, et une fois dans le couloir, lui expliqua ce qui se trouvait derrière chaque porte. La porte à droite de la sienne, c'était celle de la chambre de Temari, celle d'en face, une grande salle de bain que se partageraient les deux filles. Juste à côté, les toilettes. à côté de la chambre de temari, sur la droite, celle de kankuro, et tout au bout du couloir, celle de gaara. Les garçons avaient leur propre salle de bain et face de leurs chambres. Sakura remercia son camarade, et ils se mirent d'accord : rendez vous dans le hall dans une heure.

Une fois seule, sakura prit plaisir à vider ses sacs en installant ses vêtements dans son armoire et le reste dans sa coiffeuse. Elle s'allongea alors sur le lit, moelleux, confortable, et au milieu de tout ce luxe, se mit à pleurer doucement. Konoha... son village... ses parents... sasuke... naruto... ino... tous. Ils étaient loin maintenant. Ils devaient avoir lu sa lettre. Elle avait quitté le village depuis plusieurs jours, le temps du trajet. Ils lui manquaient horriblement. Elle retenu avec peine ses sanglots en serrant dans sa main la photo de sasuke qu'elle avait récupérée au fond de son sac. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être loin. Trop loin maintenant... elle détailla chacun de ses traits, qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. En fermant les yeux, elle le revit sourire, entendit sa voix... sasuke... il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un voit cette photo. Elle se leva, résolue mais les yeux humides, et plaça le bout de papier au milieu d'une pile de vêtements. Elle attrapa alors ses affaires de toilettes, des habits propres, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

C'est à peine si elle remarqua le sol de marbre, la taille impressionnante de la baignoire... il faudrait un certain temps pour la remplir, mais elle avait encore trois quart d'heure devant elle. Elle posa nonchalamment ses habits sur une commode, puis se mit en quête d'une serviette. Elle ouvrit un placard, et constata que ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait... il devait il y en avoir de toutes les tailles ici. Des bleues, des roses, des vertes, des jaunes, des bariolées... elle en attrapa une grande, bleu marine. Puis elle s'allongea dans la baignoire, se détendant dans l'eau chaude qui diluait ses larmes.

Pendant ce temps, gaara était allé s'enfermer, comme à son habitude dans une petite pièce sombre, située juste sous les toits. Il y avait des choses immuables. Il venait ici depuis tout petit, pour regarder le village de haut, invisible aux yeux de tous, là où personne ne penserait à venir le chercher. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis tout ce temps. Depuis son combat avec naruto. Déjà, le fait d'avoir fait des excuses à son frère et sa sœur, puis il avait apprit la mort de son père. Ils n'étaient plus que trois maintenant, à être toujours là, du foyer familial d'origine. Son oncle kwansu était revenu habiter avec eux, prenant le poste de kazekage que lui confiaient les autorités du village. Petit à petit, au contact de cet homme, il avait réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi, et n'avait que mieux compris ses erreurs. Il s'était juré alors de ne plus tuer que pour se protéger ou protéger un être cher. Inutile de gaspiller des vies qui se perdaient si facilement. Les perles de sang du défunt imprègnent l'immensité désertique, amplifiant ainsi la fureur du carnage, mais le paysage pur de toute trace rougeâtre reste un plaisir des yeux seul capable de réchauffer un cœur de glace.

Il aperçut son reflet dans un vieux miroir brisé. Miroir qu'il avait cassé lui-même en criant qu'il n'était qu'un monstre... maintenant, il arrivait à se regarder en face sans grimacer ou détourner les yeux. Il lui avait fallut quatre ans pour cela tout de même. A présent, il pouvait se considérer comme à peu près normal, si on omettait le fait qu'il ne dorme toujours quasiment pas. Il avait réussit à se faire quelques amis, rares certes car le souvenir de ce qu'il avait été ne pouvait s'effacer, mais sincères. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, au début parce qu'il pensait ainsi pouvoir cacher son visage, pouvoir se cacher, des autres et un petit peu de lui-même. Puis, finalement, il n'avait plus voulu les couper, déclarant simplement que ça faisait partie du nouveau gaara. Il s'était mis à parler aussi, rarement d'abord, juste pour demander conseil à certaines personnes de confiance, pour éviter de repartir sur une route pleine d'erreurs, puis, avec le temps, il avait commencé à prendre plaisir à s'exprimer, à donner son avis. Et peu à peu, il en était venu à parler autant que quiconque. En ce en dehors des discussions avec kankuro et temari.

Et puis, un beau jour, il y avait un peu plus d'un an, temari avait décidé de changer son look. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était trop sombre, qu'il ressemblait trop à celui d'avant, et elle l'avait traîné dans un magasin de vêtements. Au début, elle lui avait demandé de choisir lui-même, puis voyant qu'on tournait toujours dans le même registre, elle avait décidé de s'amuser un peu, et lui avait fait essayer un peu de tout. Il rougissait encore en pensant aux tenues qu'il avait subit cet après-midi là... d'ailleurs, même lui n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire en se voyant dans le miroir, juste avant d'aller s'enfermer à double tour dans la cabine d'essayage, refusant d'en ressortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas des vêtements corrects à se mettre sur le dos, sa chère sœur ayant veillé à faire disparaître les anciens... finalement, elle lui avait ramené une longue veste marron avec un sablier beige dans le dos, manches trois quart, qui lui descendait à peu près au niveau des genoux. Il avait trouvé ça sympa, mais avait exigé autre chose en plus. temari lui avait donc fait passé un t-shirt noir un peu transparent et un pantalon beige. Il avait trouvé ça un peu trop « clair » sur le coup, mais il n'avait pas le choix... il avait récupérer des vêtements plus sombres dès qu'il avait pu, mais il avait gardé différentes vestes avec la même coupe, qui lui avait bien plut...

Il supposa qu'il devait être l'heure d'aller rejoindre sakura, et donc entreprit de retourner dans le hall, quitte à l'attendre un peu. En fin de compte ils arrivèrent en même temps et, d'un commun accord, partirent vers le centre du village.

----------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ------------------------------------

« -bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-ben c'est toi le génie shikamaru je te signale..

-et c'est toi qui nous a amenés ici naruto...

-en même temps, il nous a pas vraiment demandé de le suivre.

-c'est sûr neji, t'a raison. Mais ça sert à rien de se demander ça. maintenant, faut voir ce qu'on fait.

-entièrement d'accord avec toi lee, mais ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup... »

choji se tut et chacun se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Sasuke n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis sa sortie du bureau de l'hokage. Au bout d'un certain temps de silence, il prit la parole :

« -soyons efficaces. Qui pense qu'on devrait aller chercher sakura dès maintenant ?

- à vrai dire, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée... après tout, c'est elle qui a décidé de partir et si vous vous rappelez du niveau des seuls ninjas de suna que nous avons rencontré, je pense que vous serez d'accord pour qu'on s'entraîne avant de partir. Si on part...

-mais bien sûr qu'on va partir shika ! le truc, c'est quand ? si on finit par y aller, c'est qu'il y aura eu un déclencheur, on attend quoi au juste ?

-on attend d'être assez forts pour simplement pouvoir reprendre sakura par la force si la situation l'exige, naruto !

-heu... Lee, je veux bien que tu sois enthousiaste, mais si nous faisons ça, premièrement nous irions à l'encore de la décision de sakura, et surtout nous déclencherions une guerre ouverte entre suna et konoha... or, c'est exactement pour éviter cela que sakura est partie là-bas !

-ouai, pas con tenten...

-mais on n'est pas plus avancés du coup... »

silence consterné. C'est triste, quand, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, on ne sait pas par où attaquer son problème... d'autant plus que quand on est douze, on est rarement tous du même avis. Plus aucun des jeunes n'osaient parler, de peur de dire une bêtise et surtout de briser ce silence, digne d'une commémoration, qui envahissait peu à peu l'espace... enfin, pas que l'appartement de naruto soit excessivement grand, mais le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait étaient bien rangées et ça laissait une impression de vide assez importante...

« - je sais pas ce qu'on peut faire pour sakura pour le moment. Je crois bien que rien du tout en fait. C'est dur à dire mais c'est elle qui a fait son choix, et nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire. On aurait très bien pu se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait avant, on a pas assuré, c'est sûr. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? pas grand chose... simplement nous tenir prêts à la revoir un jour, et progresser rapidement, efficacement, pour pouvoir partir en mission à suna... tsunade sait très bien qu'on veut tous y aller, elle fera sûrement ce qu'elle peut. En attendant, il faut que nous progressions, tous, pour pouvoir être nos propres maîtres, pour que chacun se donne les moyens d'atteindre son but, pour que toutes les belles phrases qu'on a dit ne restent pas que des paroles. C'est pas en restant planter là qu'on va avancer, et encore moins qu'on va avancer les choses. Il est tard, il fait nuit depuis un certain temps. Pas mal d'entre vous ont des parents qui les attendent, vous devriez y aller. Au cas où quelqu'un ait eu une idée d'ici demain, on se fixe rendez-vous vers 19h devant la stèle. Ça vous va ?

- oui...

- à vos ordres chef sasuke...

- t'es con naruto.

- ...

- bon ben à demain alors ...

- à demain. »

peu à peu, l'appartement se vida, chacun rejoignant son chez-soi, histoire de ne pas laisser ses parents s'inquiéter trop longtemps et de pouvoir s'installer pour réfléchir tranquillement. en fin de compte, naruto resta chez lui, seul avec sasuke.

« - t'y vas pas toi ?

- tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend chez moi ou quoi ?

- scuse...

- c'est pas grave. »

le silence repris sa place entre les deux coéquipiers... et maintenant sakura n'était plus là pour le rompre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais au lieu des habituels éclairs, certes adoucis depuis pas mal de temps mais toujours présents, ils restèrent sidérés devant leur tristesse respective.

« -ça fait vide hein ?

- oui.

-faut qu'on aille la chercher...

-je sais pas.

-...quand on sera plus forts.

- sûrement.

- tu rentres chez toi ou tu veux rester dormir ici ce soir ?

- c'est une invitation ?

- comme si t'avais pas l'habitude... arrête de jouer les ténébreux, il y a que nous je te signale.

-ho, ça va...

-assieds-toi, je vais chercher à boire »

pendant que sasuke retombait assis dans le canapé, naruto se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Les deux garçons avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Etant chacun seul chez lui, ils avaient décidé, après être rentré à konoha trois ans auparavant, de passer plus de temps ensemble, et surtout moins de temps seul. Souvent, sakura venait avec eux chez l'un ou l'autre. Le plus souvent chez sasuke, vu que la maison du clan uchiha était beaucoup plus grande que le petit appart de naruto. Ce soir là, ils n'étaient que deux. Ça arrivait de temps en temps, mais là ils savaient que sakura n'était pas chez elle, à quelques pâtés de maisons de là, mais à suna, à plusieurs jours de marche même rapide... quand naruto revint dans le salon, avec un plateau recouvert de biscuits et de divers sirops avec deux verres, le nœud dans sa gorge était presque visible. Sasuke soupira et baissa les yeux, ne supportant pas son impuissance.

-----------------------

et vala !!!!! reviews ?? (mode kawai on)


	5. pas d'idée de titre chap 5

et vala, je viens de finir le chapitre 5 ! bon ceci dit, ça vient peut-être de moi, mais je l'aime pas trop cila... :s

peut-être parce que je me suis retenue de partir en yaoi tout le long de la première partie... ce fut très dur, mais je crois que ça va à peu près... enfin, vous jugerez par vous même ;)

**réponses aux reviews :**

call' : j'aime tellement quand les persos ont l'air complètement paumés... instincts sadiques de base, je sais pas trop :D le "t'es con naruto" est venu tout seul.. c'était pour ajouter un peu de réalisme .

sae : ben heu... merci ;)

dark lee : avec qui je vois gaara ? hé ben franchement, je le vois avec personne . en fait, je pense pas que ce soit un perso vraiment exploitable pour faire un couple, même reformaté à ma façon... en tout cas, aucun des personnages de naruto n'irait bien avec lui... créer une petite psychopate pour lui ? pourquoi pas... mais ça ferait bizzare quand même je pense... en fait, c'est parce que gaara est A MOI !!!! muahahahahahahaha !

--------------------------- ------------------------------

« - naruto... remets-toi, souris... s'il te plait, souris !!

-j'arrive même pas à ... à penser à sourire...

-naruto. Allez, remets-toi ! faut que je te parle sérieusement... et c'est pas en te voyant en larmes comme ça que je vais retenir les miennes...

-scuse sasuke... mais... mais c'est horrible... j'ai essayé de pas avoir l'air trop détruit devant tout le monde, ils... ils comprendraient pas trop venant de moi... il faut toujours quelqu'un pour remonter le moral aux autres dans ce genre de situation et ...

-et là tu n'aurais pas du prendre ce rôle, vu que c'est moi qui suis en train de te consoler... alors que j'ai au moins autant envier de pleurer que toi.

- elle... elle est partie... elle est loin. Trop loin...

- et elle va se marier... notre sakura va se marier avec cet abruti de kankuro... si je le revois je le tue...

-calme toi sasuke... on doit avoir l'air débiles tout les deux... moi qui pleure comme un gosse et toi qui a envie de tuer une personne de plus...

- ... et dire qu'à un moment c'est toi que j'ai voulu tuer... faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser comme ça moi. C'est n'importe quoi.

-au cas ou t'aurais pas vu, je suis déjà en larmes, alors si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ce combat...

-excuse moi naruto. Mais je... je suis vraiment mal là... je m'en veux. Je suis nul...

- nan t'es pas nul. Elle aurait jamais été amoureuse d'un nul.

- parle pas au passé, elle est pas morte...

- ... »

quiconque aurait vu naruto et sasuke à ce moment là n'aurait rien compris. Le blond qui souriait tout le temps, plus que n'importe qui à konoha était lové dans un coin de son canapé, parlant difficilement entre ses sanglots et le brun ténébreux par excellence se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer et faire comme lui. son camarade avait besoin d'être consolé, pas qu'on pleure avec lui...

dans la tête de sasuke, deux phrases tournaient en boucle : _elle va se marier avec un autre. J'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aime._ Dans celle de naruto, les pensées arrivaient confuses, en masse, s'annulant et se combinant les unes les autres... son premier amour, et, plus tard, sa meilleure amie, était partie à suna. Elle allait épouser kankuro, qu'il ne supportait pas, même après qu'il ai sauvé la vie à kiba. Leur trio de l'ex-équipe 7 était brisé. Sakura... sa confidente entre toutes... elle était partie... sakura. A suna, loin, loin de lui, loin de sasuke. Elle devait être malheureuse. Sa décision avait du être lourde à prendre. Et face à tout ça, il ne pouvait rien faire...

« -naruto...

- voui ?

- tout à l'heure, je t'ai dis que j'avais quelque chose à te dire...

- je sais. Et je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit...

- ha bon ?

- ben c'est logique... on en a passé du temps ensemble, tout les trois. Je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, mais quand même...

- pourtant... je l'ai jamais montré...

- ça c'est sûr... mais quand tu caches trop quelque chose, c'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose à cacher...

- pas bête... »

naruto se redressa doucement pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé, face à sasuke. Il essuya les traces encore humides sur ses joues. Il avait réussi à arrêter de pleurer. Son camarade lui fit un léger sourire, ses joues pâles un peu rosées.

« - mais faut pas que t'en ai honte sasuke. Au contraire...

- oui mais bon... c'est stressant de savoir que tu t'en étais rendu compte...

- je vois pas en quoi, vu que tu allais me le dire de toutes façons... d'ailleurs, il faut que tu le dises ! même si je le sais déjà, ça te fera du bien...

- naruto... elle est partie se marier... »

sasuke eut un hoquet et les larmes, lentement, se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

« elle est partie se marier avec kankuro... alors que... alors que je l'aime. »

l'héritier du clan uchiha ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait, de respirer plus doucement, de stopper ces sanglots qu'il étouffait depuis la lecture de la lettre de sakura. Sasuke uchiha n'est pas le genre de garçons qui pleurent paraît-il. Mais sasuke uchiha et aussi un humain qui, même s'il les cachent a des émotions, des sentiments, et donc des douleurs. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant les bras de naruto dans son dos. Le blond lui sourit et lui dit avec un clin d'œil : « elle aussi elle t'aime. On va aller la voir ». sasuke hocha la tête...

« - la vieille va faire la gueule, mais on s'en fout.

- la vieille ?

- ben oui sasuke, tsunade !

- no comment

- mais c'est pas grave ça ! mes deux meilleurs amis s'aiment et si eux ne sont pas capables de se le dire, je vais m'en occuper moi-même !

- naruto... tu veux pas déclencher une guerre quand même...

- écoute, on verra tout ça plus tard, le sauvetage et compagnie, la première chose à faire, c'est d'aller rendre visite à sakura. On est ses deux amis les plus proches, ça doit être jouable sans provoquer une catastrophe politique !

- pour une fois, t'as sûrement raison... mais faut rien dire aux autres...

-nan, c'est clair. Demain, on leur racontera qu'on a été assignés à une mission dans un petit village avant suna. Comme ça on pourra partir vers là-bas sans attirer les soupçons.

-d'accord. Pour moi, ça marche.

-bon alors, tu m'essuies vite ses larmes, et on va aller dormir, on va avoir besoin de forces.

-vi môsieur naruto.

- c'est moi le baka ici je te rappelle !

-alors bonne nuit baka.

-moi aussi je t'aime.

- ...

-je rigole, stresse pas ! tu dors sur le canapé ou dans la chambre d'amis ?

-y a plus de place dans ton fûton ?

- ...

-ben quoi naruto ? moi aussi j'ai le droit de rigoler.

-abruti.

-merci. Je vais dormir sur le canapé, on entend moins tes ronflements d'ici.

- ... »

naruto se leva et ramena des couvertures à son camarade. Ils se battirent amicalement pendant un bon quart d'heure parce que le blond insista pour « border le petit bébé sasuke » qui, manifestement, n'avait pas envie d'être traiter comme un gosse. L'esprit de contradiction des ados, que voulez-vous y faire ?

en fin de compte, les deux camarades s'endormirent plutôt paisiblement, naruto dans son futon, sasuke dans le salon. Tout deux bien décidés à aller voir sakura le plus rapidement possible.

----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------------

« -alors, sakura, qu'est-ce que tu penses de suna ?

-c'est vraiment joli ici... mais je trouve que ça manque de verdure. C'est normal, il fait chaud, mais à konoha, il y a des arbres partout, de l'herbe et des fleurs dans tout les jardins, ici, tout est en camaïeu de beige et de marron. Sable, rocher, sol, maison... c'est reposant, mais ça manque un peu de vivacité. Par contre, il y des bâtiments qui ont une jolie architecture, très recherchée, j'aime beaucoup. Et puis il y a plein de magasins, des vêtements, des accessoires, du maquillage, du parfum, des livres... la bibliothèque est sublime ! j'ai déjà lu à peu près toute celle de konoha, je trouverai du nouveau ici. Il y a pas mal de restaurants aussi. Celui où on est allé mangé était vraiment sympa, naruto serait triste par contre, il n'y a pas d'échoppe de ramen comme ichiraku. Et puis... »

gaara, note à lui-même : ne jamais poser de question trop vague à une fille, c'est très dangereux pour les tympans et la santé mentale...

« -il se fait tard, on ne va pas tarder à rentrer, tu veux aller voir quelque chose en particulier avant de retourner à la maison ?

-heu... oui. Il y a un endroit ou j'aimerai bien aller...

-dis, je t'écoute, si c'est pas trop loin, on y va.

-sin'shuriken, ça va ?

-bien sûr, c'est tout près de la maison ça ! mais, au fait, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses ? on n'est même pas passé devant dans l'après-midi !

-hé bien en fait, ce matin, quand je suis arrivée, je cherchais mon chemin et, au hasard, je suis rentrée dans cette boutique. Et un garçon très gentil m'a expliqué comment me rendre au bureau du kazekage. Il m'a invitée à repasser le voir l'occasion.

-ho ! ça tombe bien ! il n'y a qu'un seul garçon d'a peu près notre âge là-bas, c'est kitai !

-oui, c'est bien son nom.

-c'est une chance que tu t'entendes bien avec lui. tu risque de le voir souvent...

-ha bon ? pourquoi ? il m'a dit que vous alliez chercher vos armes chez lui, mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'armes tout les jours...

-héhé... ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ça. Tu verra avec ma sœur... »

gaara sourit à sakura, et il l'accompagna à sin'shuriken où kitai fut très content de voir qu'elle se souvenait de lui. le petit frère de temari expliqua que sa sœur rentrerai le soir même de sa mission et donc qu'ils repasseraient sans doute le lendemain dans la journée. Puis ils rentrèrent chez le kazekage, étant donné qu'il fallait se préparer pour le premier repas officiel depuis l'arrivée de sakura, et que, même si kwansu s'en préoccupait peu, pour ses conseillers, il était très important que tout le monde se montre sous son meilleur jour.

Arrivé chez eux, sakura demanda timidement à gaara de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, expliquant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de la retrouver toute seule. il accepta en disant qu'il en profiterai pour lui présenter yugô, la domestique qui s'occuperait d'elle. La jeune fille tressaillit à l'idée d'avoir une domestique personnelle... dans son clan, il y avait bien trois ou quatre personnes qui travaillaient au service de son père, mais ils étaient considérés comme des amis plus qu'autre chose... gaara se rendit bien compte du trouble de sa camarade, et il lui expliqua qu'en réalité, yugô avait elle-même demandé à travailler au service de la famille du kazekage, et qu'elle serait plutôt une copine voire une amie pour sakura qu'une femme de chambre...

Arrivé dans le couloir contenant leur chambre, gaara attrapa une petit cordelette qui pendait au mur et lorsqu'il la secoua, une cloche au son clair tinta. Presque instantanément, sakura supposa une technique de téléportation, une jeune fille apparu. Elle était assez petite, mesurant environ 1h60 alors qu'elle semblait avoir 17 ans. Ses cheveux étaient d'un beau violet sombre aux reflets rosés. Ils semblaient longs mais étaient retenus en chignon par deux piques noires, seules deux anglaises pendaient sur son front. Elle avait la peau pâle par rapport aux habitants de suna, et ses yeux étaient bleu clair. Elle portait deux pans de tissus noirs qui, attachés à la taille formaient une jupe longue. Le peu qu'on apercevait de ses jambes était recouvert de bandelettes. Une sorte de veste rose pâle, croisée à la manière d'un kimono, et aux manches courtes constituait ce qui pourrait s'appeler son « uniforme ». en dessous, elle avait un débardeur noir.

« -vous m'avez appelée, maître gaara ?

-je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de me vouvoyer, je suis plus jeune que toi !

-ben oui, je sais bien, mais bon... enfin, bref, tu as besoin de quoi ?

-de rien en fait. Je voulais simplement te présenter sakura. »

la jeune fille se tourna vers celle aux cheveux roses et lui adressa un grand sourire chaleureux. Elle s'avança pour lui faire la bise :

« -enchantée, je me présente, yugô kousai. Bienvenue à vous, mademoiselle haruno.

-contente de te connaître aussi ! par contre, si tu es plus âgée que gaara, tu es plus âgée que moi, donc essaye de me tutoyer, c'est plus convivial. Et puis appelle moi sakura, j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille.

-d'accord, pas de problème sakura !

-bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites les filles, je vous laisse, je vais me préparer, si je suis encore en retard, kwansu va pas apprécier...

-remarque, il doit avoir l'habitude maintenant avec toi gaara... menfin, tu viens sakura, il faut que tu choisisse un yukata pour ce soir !

-un... yukata ?

-ben oui, elle est très jolie ta robe, mais ça fait pas assez traditionnel pour le repas de ce soir ! »

yugô entraîna sakura dans les couloirs, pour arriver dans une pièce digne d'un magasin de vêtements. Il y en avait partout... elles avancèrent jusqu'au fond de la pièce, se trouvant alors devant un étalage de yukata de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles.

« il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir miss sakura ! »

-------------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------------

et vala !!!! un chapitre assez long, avec beaucoup de dialogue (c'est ça qui prend de la place en fait) et qui fait pas avancer grand chose...

arrivée de mademoiselle yugô kousai (kousai compagnie, amitié) dont je ne connais même pas le futur rôle... menfin bon, comme d'hab, on y va au "feeling" :p

reviews plizeuuuu


	6. c'est bien ça, aimer ? titre pourri powa...

vala la suiteuuuuuuu !!!!!!

j'ai pris pas mal de temps pour poster ce chap, mais il a bien fallut que je l'écrive aussi ;) (l'heure d'AI de math a pas suffit et j'avais du boulot cette semaine)

menfin, le voici, tout beau, tout neuf, tout... beurk...

excusez moi, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa... pourquoi je fais toujours apparaitre les couples que j'aime le moins dans mes fics ? quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? faut créer un CCIB ! (Comité Contre l'Indépendance des Bishonens...) menfin, du moment que ça vous plaît à vous... ;)

---------------------------------- -------------------------------------

**réponse aux reviews :**

mich' : je sais pas si tu prendra la peine de lire ce chap, mais qui sait ;) en fait, tu va ta marrer, mais je suis moi même une yaoiste enragée (coup de coeur de la semaine, ginji et ban-chan, de get backers... ziraient trop bien ensemble !), allergique au sasusaku (tout le monde sait que sasuke aime naruto !) et encore plus allergique au second couple apparaissant dans ce chapitre... :s et pis ça me fait très beaucoup plaisir que tu aimes ce que j'écris ;) miciiiiiiiiiiii

call' : mais l'est très bien sasu quand il est tout triste (muahahaha) et tout sentimental (même si c'est pour sakura...) d'abord ! et tsunade va devoir assumer son âge ;) (remarque stupide : l'avantage du henge, c'est que tu fais des économies sur les crèmes antirides !)

sakura 007 : contente que le sasusaku te plaise ;) me sens moins coupable comme ça. quant à la suite, la voilou !!

--------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------

« - ha ! celui-là te va très bien !

-tu trouves , je préférais le rouge moi…

-mouai… mais le bleu marine, ça change plus !

-peut-être… et puis celui avec les fleurs était joli aussi !

-beurk, c'est pas beau le jaune…

-ben en même temps, c'est jaune les mimosas…

-sakura !

-rhô, ça va… attends, je vais re-essayer le rouge, juste pour voir !

-d'accord, mais ça sert à rien, tu es pâle, le bleu sombre t'ira mieux.

-mais j'ai l'habitude de mettre du rouge moi !

-hé ben change ! avec des cheveux roses et des yeux verts, ça fait trop de couleur, il y a plus rien qui ressort…

-oui sans doute… et puis le bleu marine c'est la couleur de sasuke…

-hum… c'est qui celui-là ? il est mignon ?

-toi, pas touche à sasuke-kun ! il a mon âge, trop jeune pour toi !

-tu le défends hein ? mais toi tu es fiancée, pas moi…

-peut-être mais sasuke restera toujours sasuke dans mon cœur…

-c'est beau !

-ouai, t'as raison, je vais mettre le bleu marine, ça donne mieux.

-mais non, pas çaaaaa !

-de quoi ?

-rien laisse tomber sakura, c'est pas grave. On y va ?

-et toi, tu choisis pas de yukata ?

-pas la peine, j'apparais pas au repas moi. Je travaille en cuisine.

-c'est dommage, je suis sûre que le bleu pâle irait très bien avec ton teint, yugô…

-ha non ! pas le temps de faire mumuse, la prochaine fois peut-être !

-allez ! essaye ! juste pour voir !

-t'es pire que temari toi ! on va être en retard ! dépêche !

-c'est bon, j'arriveuuu… laisse moi le temps de ranger les autres yukata…

-t'occupe ! c'est magique ici, ça se range tout seul !

-bon ok, ça va… »

sakura suivit sa nouvelle amis qui la tirait par la main, pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Une fois là, au milieu de grands éclats de rire, yugô aida sakura à se maquiller et à se coiffer pour paraître sous son meilleur jour. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle était méconnaissable. En se regardant dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, elle se mit à rêver que sasuke pouvait la voir… dans son léger kimono bleu marine à la ceinture bordeaux, sa peau avait une pâleur de porcelaine. Ses cheveux, maintenus en un chignon par une pince noire, ne laissaient échapper que quelques mèches, qui retombaient doucement. Ses yeux étaient bordés de khôl sombre et ses joues relevées de poudre rosée. Avec son petit sourire, en cet instant précis, elle se trouva enfin belle.

« -faudra que tu m'apprennes à me maquiller… tu te débrouilles plus que bien !

-pas de problème ! tu verra, c'est pas très dur. Maintenant on va attendrez gaara dans le couloir, il t'accompagnera à table.

-ça marche ! »

à peine furent-elles sorties de la pièce que gaara sorti de sa chambre. Coiffé avec une queue de cheval, il portait une cape noire au-dessus d'un pantacourt beige et d'un t–shirt blanc orné du symbole de suna. Il sourit aux deux jeunes filles, puis le groupe se sépara, yugô partant vers les cuisines, et les deux autres en direction de la salle de réception. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande porte à double battant, gaara se pencha vers sakura et murmura « ça a un certain caractère solennel comme ça, mais en fait, kwansu s'en fout un peu, donc te préoccupe surtout pas et essaye d'en profiter. » elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, prit sa respiration et rentra à la suite de gaara.

Il lui fallut un petit temps d'adaptation avant de découvrir la scène qui s'offrait à elle, histoire de passer des torches du couloir sans fenêtre à la lumière vive qui filtrait à travers le plafond vitré de la salle. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués, elle pu voir kwansu, vêtu de l'habituel costume du kazekage, qui se disputait comme un enfant avec deux hommes plutôt âgés, sans doute ses conseillers.

« -temari arrivera à la fin du repas, le temps qu'elle aille se doucher, nous aurons finit de manger !

-maiheuu !!! même pas vrai ! on dirait que vous la connaissez pas ! elle va sauter par le velux et atterrir directement sur une chaise, na !

-enfin, seigneur kazekage, elle sait que le repas de ce soir est officiel, elle n'osera pas.

-temari ? pas oser ? muahaha… nan, vous avez raison. Elle fera quelque chose d'encore mieux !

-kwansu-sama…

-ce serait bien qu'elle passe carrément au travers des vitres…

-kwansu !

-ou alors elle peut se téléporter au milieu de la table…

-…

-peut-être même qu'elle arrivera avec toute une bande de strip-teaseuses et qu'elle…

-ça suffit maintenant !!!! intériorisez vos pulsions, vous êtes kazekage tout de même !

-menfou. On lui laisse sa chaise, et de la place pour ses amies les strip-teaseuses, et maintenant on mange, zai faim moua !

-… »

parmi les convives assis à table, les réactions étaient partagées : certains affichaient un air pincé, comme offusqué du comportement de kwansu, d'autres retenaient tant bien que mal un sourire, tandis que le reste était simplement mort de rire. Sakura ne savait quelle attitude adopter, mais elle finit simplement par sourire, discrètement, alors que gaara l'accompagnait à sa place. Le kazekage était installé au bout de la table, un de ses conseillers à chaque côté de lui. ensuite, sur la droite, sakura, et en face d'elle gaara, ayant à ses côtés une chaise vide, sans doute réservée à sa sœur. sur le reste de la longueur de la table, un nombre important de shinobi aux allures diverses, arborant tous un bandeau à motif de sablier. Au bout d'un certain temps, lorsque quatre personnes supplémentaires se furent assises, kwansu se leva :

« -maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit ! nous verrons cette histoire de discours au dessert ! »

---------------------------- ------------------------ ----------------------------

« relou, j'arrive pas à dormir… »

un bruit de coup contre la vitre… shikamaru devait rêver, peut-être un effet du sommeil… quoique… non ! ça avait recommencé… mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dehors ? le garçon se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en se frottant les yeux. Il n'eut pas l'air très surpris de voir sa coéquipière, ino, debout dans son jardin, en train de lancer des cailloux contre sa fenêtre pour attirer son attention. Il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et, avec le silence imposé par la situation, il descendit rapidement la rejoindre, attrapant au passage un manteau, histoire de pas se retrouver en caleçon.

« -qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? tu devrais pas dormir à cette heure-ci ?

-merci pour l'accueil… ça fait toujours plaisir.

-ho ça va… j'ai quand même le droit de me demander ce qui t'as poussé à venir chez moi à deux heures du matin !

-oui, c'est sûr…

-alors ?

-viens, si on reste ici on risque de réveiller tes parents »

elle l'attrapa par la main et l'amena un peu plus loin, sur un banc au bord d'une rue. Il hésitait à lui redemander ce qu'il se passait, l'air troublé qu'elle affichait était tout sauf habituel. Finalement, alors qu'il allait lui poser la question, elle prit la parole.

« -shikamaru… c'est horrible…

-qu'est-ce qui est horrible ?

-sa…sakura… elle… elle est partie… à suna… épouser kankuro…

-bof, tu devrais être contente, après tout, sasuke est pour toi toute seule maintenant.

-pour moi et toutes les kunoichis du village… mais on s'en fout de sasuke…

-oula… toi tu vas vraiment pas bien…

-évidemment que je vais pas bien ! ma meilleure amie à qui je faisait la gueule depuis plusieurs années vient de partir pour une durée indéterminée, et j'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir…

- c'est sûr, c'est pas cool comme situation. Mais en même temps, si vous ne vous parliez plus, il y avait bien une raison !

-oui… mais c'était une mauvaise raison… se disputer pour un garçon, c'est la chose la plus stupide que peuvent faire deux amies…

-les filles sont stupides ino.

-toi, range ton sexisme, c'est pas le moment là… »

entendant que la voix de la jeune fille commençait à trembler, il préféra ne rien ajouter. Elle non plus ne parlait plus, mais shikamaru entendait son souffle se saccader, puis il la sentit trembler, son épaule venant effleurer la sienne. Il ne tourna pas la tête pour la regarder, il n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer, et il craignait aussi qu'elle s'acharne sur lui s'il voyait ses larmes. Ne sachant que faire, mais sentant tout de même qu'il devait faire quelque chose, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui en murmurant…

« -je suis sûr qu'elle a envie de te revoir autant que toi… et c'est pour ça que vous vous reverrez. Et à ce moment là, vous aurez gagné quelque chose : votre amitié ne pourra plus jamais être brisée. Il suffit d'attendre que ce moment arrive, et essayer de continuer ta vie en attendant. De profiter du village comme elle voudrait sans doute le faire. Pour elle…

-shikamaru ! »

le garçon eut un temps de réaction quand ino se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes. Hésitant il passa ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux et lui disant que ça irait, qu'elles se reverraient, et qu'une amitié forgée ainsi est indestructible. Au bout d'un certain temps la jeune fille se calma, se respiration et les battements de son cœur reprirent un rythme normal, mais, contrairement à ce que pensait shikamaru, elle ne bougea pas. Elle resta lovée dans ses bras, sans le moindre mouvements de recul. Il se demanda si enlever ses mains de son dos à ce moment là serait une bonne idée, mais il fut coupé brutalement dans sa réflexion.

« j'ai froid »

simplement sur ses mots, sans rien demander et sans hésitation, ino ouvrit le manteau de son coéquipier, se blotti contre son torse, et resserra la veste autour d'eux. Shikamaru remercia silencieusement la nuit, qui cachait la couleur tomate trop mûre qu'avaient prises ses joues. Il sentait la chaleur de la jeune fille, le tissu fin de son pull sur sa peau… il était tard, mais il n'avait, brusquement, plus envie de dormir. Il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, de peur de briser cet instant magique. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ino se montrait douce et câline. Et le temps passait, et aucun des deux ne bougeait. Shikamaru finit par se demander si sa camarade ne s'était pas tout simplement endormie, et il commença à la prendre dans ses bras pour se relever quand elle interrompit son geste.

« -bouge pas, je suis bien là…

-ino… ça va ? tu es sûre ?

-ben oui… je suis bien au chaud, bien à l'abri… j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver maintenant. »

le rythme cardiaque du garçon accéléra. En lui-même il re-entendait ce que naruto lui avait expliqué, quand il lui avait demandé comment on se rendait compte qu'on était amoureux. « la personne que tu aimes, c'est celle dont les bras, la chaleur, te protègent contre le monde entier. C'est celle dont la simple présence éloigne tout les maux, dont la simple voix chasse tout les soucis, dont le simple regard vaut plus que la vie même. Quand tu es amoureux, tu n'ose plus bouger de peur qu'elle s'éloigne, tu n'oses plus respirer de peur qu'elle te juge, tu n'ose plus penser de peur de la perdre. Avec elle, tu as l'impression que rien ne peut t'arriver. » il avait de belles formulations quand il voulait… « l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver maintenant… ». ino…

« -shikamaru ?

-oui ?

-tu pourra me protéger ?

-te protéger de quoi ?

-de la solitude…

-oui.

-du vide au fond de moi…

-oui.

-de la vie qui vous guette sans cesse…

-oui.

-du froid qui monte en vous petit à petit…

-oui.

-du tremblement qui me parcoure…

-non.

-pourquoi ?…

-parce que moi aussi, je tremble… »

le garçon resta à moitié pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire… alors… alors c'était sorti tout seul, avant même qu'il n'ose se le dire à lui-même… il ferma les yeux, comme pour regarder à l'intérieur de lui… mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? lui, le génie, ne se comprenait pas… c'était vraiment ça, être amoureux ? il sentait, contre lui, ino qui bougeait doucement, mais il n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Puis, une main se posa timidement sur sa joue, une main tremblante… il ne broncha pas. Quelque chose se posa sur ses lèvres… il ouvrit doucement un œil et le referma dès qu'il eut comprit ce qu'il se passait… il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras, qui n'avaient toujours pas lâché sa camarade, et entrouvrit ses lèvres, ne pensant même plus à penser.

------------------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------

« je suis rentrée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

une jeune fille aux longs cheveux clairs, vêtue d'une robe asymétrique violette maculée de boue, venait d'apparaître sur la table, et se précipitait maintenant vers son frère, marchant dans quasiment tout les plats à moitié vides qui croisaient son chemin.

« gaara-chan !!!!! »

--------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------

et voilà.... excusez-moi encore pour le shika/ino....

(shika : mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! je croyais que t'avais compris que je voulais être avec temari !

tan' : (éloigne le shuriken de sa tempe) désolée mon grand, mais j'ai d'autres projet pour tem'...

temari : keua !!!!!!!! mais... mais... mais comment oses-tu ? !!!

tan' : bof, faut bien que quelqu'un subisse mes pulsions sadiques !

shika et tem' : ...

naruto : et moi ! et moi ! veux pas rester tout seul !

tan' : toi, fais bien le lien entre sasuke et sakura, après on verra hein !

naruto : maiheu ! tant que tu créé des couples zarb, trouve moi quelqu'un !!!! okugi par exemple ?...

tan' : j'essayerais d'y penser...

sasuke : naruto ! personne d'autre que moi t'approche !

naruto : toi, va pa pouiller sakura... (jaloux)

sasuke : mais enfin... naru-chan... tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte et...

sakura : SASUKEEEEEEEE !

sasuke : vais me cacher, je reviens... un jour... peut-être...

tan' : hého ! reste, j'ai besoin de toi pour mes autres fics moua !

naruto : celles avec moi ?

tan' : celles-là même !

naruto : ouai !!!!

gaara : par pitié, sortez-moi de là....

tan' : pour libérer gaara, tapez 1, pour qu'il reste avec nous, tapez 2, si vous vous en foutez, fallait pas appeler, si vous avez d'autres idées de couples (sachant que certains sont déjà prévus, mais chuuuuuut) hé ben ça vous fera une raison de reviewer ;)


	7. temari c'est vraiment elle?

et vala la suite !

alors ce chap est tout bizzare, j'ai fais rentré un nouveau couple (yaoi) dedans, mais j'ai du faire avec les perso qui restait, donc il est bizzare... menfin on verra ;)

**réponses au reviews :**

call' : hina/naru... je verrai bien ;) tenten/neji... nan... tu comprendra pourquoi. kwansu ? le fils caché de jiraya.... si j'arrive à aller au bout de ma pensée, ça peut donner un truc sympa... suspens !!!

sae : deux reviews pour le prix d'une !!! trop classe ;) miciiii

neo 303 : ben heu... merci ;)

mich' : ben contente que ça te plaise ;) temari et gaara ? mes deux persos préférés dans naruto qui ont subit d'énoooooormes modifications pour les besoins de moi-même. couple yaoi ? ben voilà, c'est fait ;) je ferai sûrement un chap "hors série" juste sur ce couple.

-------------------------

maintenant, la fic !!!!

-------------------------

« -déjà rentrée temari ?

-houa, t'as l'air heureux de me revoir ! t'as super bien appris à cacher ton enthousiasme toi…

-ho ça va…

-nan ça va pas ! on la refait et tu me fais un accueil plus chaleureux.

-… »

temari descendit de la table, puis ressauta dessus en criant « gaara-chan !!!!!!!!!!! ». le garçon marqua un temps d'arrêt, étouffant un petit rire, puis répondit avec un enthousiasme exagéré :

« -ma sœurette chérie !!!! tu es enfin revenue ! comme je suis content de te retrouver parmi nous !

-mouai… tu sur joues là, c'est pas naturel. On la refait ?

-temari… arrête un peu, on a eu une nouvelle arrivée depuis ton départ, essaye de pas la traumatiser tout de suite… »

la jeune fille remarqua alors seulement sakura, à qui elle fit un grand sourire

« -ha ! sakura !! ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! j'espère qu'on s'entendra mieux qu'avant !

-ça devrait aller. T'as l'air d'avoir changé depuis…

-mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ??? hein gaara, pourquoi !!!

-ben, parce que c'est vrai…

-mais c'est pas juste ! personne te le dit à toi, alors que t'as plus changé que moi !

-oui, mais moi j'ai changé à cause de toi… et je fais peur aux gens.

-hé ben les gens sont bêtes na !

-…

-au fait, sakura, gaara t'as déjà fait visiter le village ?

-oui oui, on a fait ça toute l'après-midi ! c'est vraiment sympa ici !!!

-comme tu dis oui ! bon, il y a moins de verdure qu'à konoha, mais c'est joli quand même.

-ça pour être joli, c'est joli ! les tons beige, ça repose…

-enfin bon, demain, je t'amènerai visiter un magasin très sympa. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

-héhé…

-ben, pourquoi tu ris petit frère ?

-je crois qu'elle a déjà fait la connaissance de kitai…

-quoi !!!! tu le connais déjà ???

-ben.. heu… oui. Quand je suis arrivée, c'est lui qui m'a indiqué le chemin pour venir ici.

-ha ! ben c'est super ! il est gentil hein ?

-oui, très.

-et il est bôôôôôôôôô….. !

-hum… grande sœur, commence pas… pitié…

-commencer quoi ?

-tu comprendra vite sakura… quand miss temari parle de son kitai adoré, t'as pas finit…

-ben quoi ? j'y peux rien moi s'il est aussi génial !!!

-heu… les enfants ? »

d'un même mouvement, gaara, temari et sakura se retournèrent vers kwansu. C'est simplement à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent que tout les convives les fixaient. Et pour cause… temari était toujours accroupie sur la table, qu'elle avait à moitié dévastée en courant dessus.

« -hihi… oups.

-tu changera jamais temari…

-faut croire que non tonton kwansu !

-ben fais nous au moi le plaisir de t'asseoir sur ta chaise, histoire qu'on puisse passer au dessert à peu près normalement.

-ho ! je suis arrivée pour le dessert ! j'ai de la chance moi !

-…

-c'est bon, regarde, hop, je suis assiseuuuuuuuu ! »

sakura jeta un regard interrogateur à gaara, qui lui confirma d'un hochement de tête qu'elle était toujours comme ça. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis 4 ans. Dans ses souvenirs, sakura voyait une jeune fille autoritaire, forte, digne, implacable… et là, alors qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux, c'était une jeune femme, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, pleine d'énergie, débordante même. Joyeuse, souriante, bonne vivante. rien à voir… seule sa tenue n'avait pas trop changé. Quoiqu'il lui semblait que la jupe avait raccourcie, mais ce n'étais pas le genre de choses auxquelles elle faisait attention. Elle regarda à ses côtés temari et gaara, plaisantant, riant ensemble, détendus… elle avait passé des heures à s'imaginer ce qui l'attendait à suna, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé à une situation comme celle là… c'était trop… aberrant. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, kankuro avait changé lui aussi ? moins arrogant ? moins prétentieux ? moins … moche ?

en un sens, elle avait envie de le voir pour se rendre compte d'éventuels changements mais… mais c'était bien mieux qu'il soit loin. Elle n'avait pas envie de LE voir. Pas lui. pas celui qui l'avait éloignée de chez elle. de konoha. De ses amis, de sasuke. Elle le détestait profondément. Et rien ne changerait jamais ce sentiment de haine qui grandissait en elle à chaque seconde. Chaque instant où elle feignait de ne pas souffrir d'être là. Chaque moment où une image, un son, une odeur, lui rappelait un souvenir « d'avant ». c'était sa faute ! sa faute à lui et à lui seul si elle se retrouvait là ! loin des personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères au monde. Pressions protocolaires, devoirs diplomatiques, juste des mots étranges en rapport avec des choses qu'elle comprenait sans les comprendre. Tout ce qui était clair en elle, c'est que si kankuro avait prononcé un autre nom que le sien, rien n'aurai changé, tout serait toujours comme avant…. Si seulement il ne l'avait jamais vue…

elle fut rapidement sortie de ses pensées par temari qui lui demandait des nouvelles de konoha, notamment de shikamaru, qui était devenu un bon ami pour elle avec le temps. Sakura repris alors son masque, sa face joyeuse, et la garda tout au long de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que yugô, temari et gaara la raccompagnent jusqu'à sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut fermé la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s' écroule sur son lit. Tremblante. Triste. En larmes.

--------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------------

« -naruto…

-mmgmgmn…

-naruto !

-hummmngn

-NARUTO ! DEBOUT !

-haaaaaaaaa !!!!!

-…

-t'avais pas besoin de me gueuler dans les oreilles comme ça… t'es barge sasuke !

-ben tu te réveillais pas sinon.

-et la baffe non plus c'était pas la peine…

-te frotte pas la joue comme ça, j'ai pas frappé fort.

-oui mais t'as frappé quand même. C'est lâche d'attaquer quelqu'un qui dort, sale traître !

-t'as raison, je peux t'attaquer, maintenant ?

-ferme la. Et pourquoi tu m'a réveillé comme ça ?

-…

-arrête un peu ! c'est bon, tu peux parler !

-ben c'est juste qu'il est un peu midi, et qu'il faut qu'on prépare notre départ.

-c'est bon, ça prendra dix minutes, je peux dormir encore.

-te recouche pas !!! j'ai commandé des ramen à ichiraku.

-RAMENNNNNNNNN !!!

-t'es trop prévisible…

-RAMENNNNNNNNNNNNN ! MANGER !!!!!!!!

-irrécupérable…

-allez viens sasuke ! ON Y VA !!!!

-tu devrais pas t'habiller d'abord ?

-mouai. »

naruto remarqua alors qu'il était en caleçon et que, en effet, aller manger des ramen comme ça n'était pas une idée géniallissime. Il enfila donc une combinaison orange qui traînait par terre et rejoignit son camarade qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. Ils partirent droit vers ichiraku, sasuke marchant d'un pas calme, silencieusement, naruto sautant partout en sifflotant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'échoppe, ils s'installèrent sur le bord du comptoir, pour qu'on n'entende pas ce qu'on disait, et mangèrent les bols qu'on leur apporta.

« -hé ben sasuke, c'est pas la joie…

-comme tu dis oui.

-mais bon, faut pas se laisser abattre ! d'ici 5 jours on est a suna, si on se débrouille bien.

-oui mais quand même… comment tu fais pour avoir l'air aussi heureux ?

-mais je suis heureux ! et sakura le sera aussi quand tu lui aura dit ce que tu m'as dit hier !

-sakura va se marier… avec kankuro.

-mais non ! puisque vous vous aimez tout les deux, vous aller vous marier ensemble !

-… on n'est pas dans un conte de fée. Ça marche pas aussi simplement dans la vie.

-mais si ! l'amour gagne toujours !

-j'ai compris. En fait, t'es pas heureux, t'es con.

-ça fait toujours plaisir.

-tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-j'en doute pas une seule seconde.

-… »

à la fin de leur repas silencieux, les deux garçons se levèrent d'un même mouvement et d'apprêtèrent à partir, quand le vendeur les interpella. « c'est lequel qui paye ? ». ils échangèrent un regard, puis, avec un sourire espiègle, naruto cria « j'ai pas mon porte-feuille sasu-chan, tu te débrouilles !!!! » tout en courant le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Le jeune uchiha soupira, et, résigné, sorti suffisamment d'argent pour payer son bol PLUS les douze du blond… il parti ensuite, marchant tranquillement, et finit par se retrouver près d'un banc qu'il connaissait bien. Celui-là même où il avait allongée sakura, juste avant de partir vers oto, juste avant qu'elle n'ait tenté de le retenir.

Il soupira et s'assit, la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide… il le savait pertinemment qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait dit tant de fois… seulement, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle serait là, à ses côtés… jamais, jamais, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'on puisse la lui enlever, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir… jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle choisisse de le quitter… jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle n'essayerait plus de se rapprocher de lui… sakura… il ferma les yeux, s'agrippant le cuir chevelu. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? certes, il lui avait fallut du temps pour comprendre qu'il l'aimait, et surtout pour accepter cette idée, mais tout de même… pourquoi, une fois qu'il l'avait su, il n'avait rien changé à son comportement ? certes, il s'était sociabilisé à son retour d'oto, mais n'avais jamais accordé plus d'attention à sakura qu'à une amie…

Et il s'en voulait maintenant, il s'en voulait à mort. Il conservait chez lui, dans une petite boîte, une jolie bague ornée d'un diamant. « tu la donnera à celle qui avec toi fera renaître ton clan ». les mots du sandaime résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Le nombre de fois où, marchant à côté de sakura, il avait serré cette boîte, dans sa poche, sans jamais oser la sortir… sans jamais oser regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux, et murmurer ces mots qu'elle aurait voulu entendre… il croyait qu'il avait le temps. Que ça irait, sans problème. Il savait qu'elle était jolie et que d'autres garçons s'intéressaient à elle, mais il savait aussi qu'elle l'aimait à lui. il n'aurait jamais pensé que des raisons administratives auraient pu tout bouleverser.

Naruto avait de la chance. Vues par lui, les choses étaient si simples… deux personnes qui s'aiment se marient forcément. Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai… si seulement sakura pouvait apparaître devant lui… il la serrerait dans ses bras, fort, fort, avec toute la force qu'il n'avait pas mise à profit pour l'empêcher de partir, avec toute cette douceur qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui montrer, avec toute cette affection qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui offrir. Mais même en rouvrant les yeux, il savait qu'il ne la verrait pas. C'était pour ça qu'il préférait les garder fermer, voyant ainsi un visage aimé se dessiner sous ses paupières.

Brusquement, il senti une présence à ses côtés, comme arrivée de nulle part. sans doute ne l'avait-il pas sentie venir… il essaya de deviner de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne. Deux plutôt. Mais lesquelles ? décidant qu'il n'avait pas envie de chercher, il ouvrit simplement les yeux. Face à lui, se tenaient neji et kiba, main dans la main.

------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------------------

« YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!! »

sakura sa redressa brusquement dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? où était-elle ? qui ? quand ? quoi ? comment ? … il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour se repérer, réaliser qu'elle était dans sa nouvelle chambre, dans sa nouvelle maison, à suna. A en juger par la lumière qui passait au travers des rideaux, la matinée devait déjà être très avancée. Mais cela n'expliquait en rien le hurlement perçant qui l'avait réveillée si brusquement. Elle se regarda dans la glace, fit une grimace de dégoût (ainsi, même les personnages de manga ont une sale tête au réveil…) puis tenta de se rendre plus présentable en arrangeant ses cheveux et en passant une de ces robes qu'elle portait d'habitude.

Elle sorti ensuite dans le couloir, se frottant encore les yeux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, histoire de se passer un gant sur la figure, elle tomba nez à nez avec temari, qui visiblement sortait à peine de la douche. Commençant à s'excuser, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, lorsque sa camarade la retint, lui faisant remarquer que, vu qu'elles devaient partager la même salle de bain, ce genre de choses risquait d'arriver souvent et qu'il valait mieux s'y habituer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle tenta d'ignorer le reflet de sa camarade dans la glace. Elle trouvait ça gênant et espérait que jamais les rôles ne seraient inversés… elle entreprit vite d'engager la conversation, trouvant le silence gênant.

« -dis temari, c'était quoi ce cri tout à l'heure ?

-un cri ? il y a quelqu'un qui a crié ?

-ben oui… t'as pas entendu ?

-heu .. nan… DIS GAARA, T'AS ENTENDU QUELQU'UN CRIER DEPUIS CE MATIN TOI ???

-(voix étouffée à travers la porte) à part ton cri de guerre de d'habitude, non.

-OK ! MERCI FREROT !

-ton cri de guerre de d'habitude ?

-ha oui… c'est vrai. Je vais t'expliquer sakura. En fait, c'est simple. J'ai pris la décision de mettre un peu d'entrain ici, vu qu'avec les deux taciturnes qui me servent de frères, ou qui me servaient plutôt, ils ont changé depuis, c'était tout tristounet. Donc pour commencer, j'ai décidé que tout les matins, au réveil, je pousserai un cri de guerre pour attaquer la journée avec motivation !

-…

-oui je sais, c'est zarb. Mais bon ! ça donne la pêche !

-et en général, ça ressemble à quoi ton cri ?

-ben ça dépend… des fois, c'est «YATAAAAAAAAAAA » ou bien « YIHIIIIIIIIIIIII » ou « YOUPIIIIIIIIII »… il y a pas mal de variantes… ce matin, je crois que j'ai crié « YAHAAAAAAAAAAAA »…

-je confirme !

-c'était sûrement ça que tu as entendu… c'est vrai que nos chambres sont proches et que t'as pas l'habitude…

-oui, mais au moins, c'est plus efficace qu'un réveil.

-aucune idée, je crie quand je suis déjà réveillée moi… mais j'ai une idée ! ça te dirai de me répondre le matin quand tu m'entend crier ?

-hein ?!

-ben oui, quand je crie, si t'es réveillée, tu cries aussi. Comme ça on sait si l'autre est debout !

-… pourquoi pas… on verra bien si j'aurai la force de crier de bon matin.

-cool ! ça marche ! t'es une chic fille sakura ! »

la dénommée ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant temari, avec un pull à moitié passé sur la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, lui tendre la main. Elle lui tendit la sienne à son tour, et, dans un éclat de rire, commença à rentrer dans le jeu de sa nouvelle camarade. Elle sentait que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos de vivre ici, et que ça la changerai sûrement beaucoup, mais après tout, ça pouvait être très amusant.

-------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

temari : je suis vraiment obligée de passer pour une barge ?

tan' : oui.

sakura : je suis vraiment obligé de sourire alors que sasuke et loin ?

tan' : oui.

naruto : je suis vraiment obligé de rester tout seul ?

tan' : ça ça dépendra de hinata, tu t'arranges tout seul, c'est ta vie !

hinata (rouge) : n...n...naruto-kun...

naruto : ...

neji : kiba ????

kiba : neji ????

les deux : mais t'es complètement barge !!

tan' : voui.....

akamaru : aouuuuuuuu (kiba reste pas avec ce nazeuuuu)

kiba : t'inquiète, ça va pas durer !

tan' : ho que si...

temari : nan mais sérieux... t'es vraiment obligé de me virer tout mon charisme ?

gaara : et moi alors ?

tan' : mais arrêtez de vous plaindre un peu !

kankuro : et moi, j'arrive quand ? je suis censé me marrier quand même...

naruto : sasuke !!!! tu restes ici ! va pas le tuer en dehors de la fic !

sasuke : lache moi ! il est mort ! je vais le tuer !!!

tan' (fait claquer son fouet) : tout le monde couché maintenant ! ça suffit !

sakura (murmure) : faut appeler la SPB (Société Protectrice des Bisho)

naruto : aidez-nous... pitié...

tan' : rhalala, ils sont difficiles... zont de quoi manger et dormir.... menfin bref, passons aux choses sérieuses. (regard kawai) REVIEUUUUS ??


End file.
